Creating a solder connection between a conductor such as a braided wire and a conductive node can be tedious, especially when the conductive node or underlying material is sensitive to extreme temperature. To create such a connection, a hot soldering iron is generally applied to the surface of the conductor and the conductive node, forcing the two conductors in contact with each together. Heat from the hot solder iron tip flows through the material, increasing the temperature of both conductors. After both conductors reach a desired temperature, a solder wire is typically provided in contact with the two conductors and hot soldering iron. Upon contact, the solder melts and flows to fill the void between the conductors. After the area cools, a solid conductive solder contact bond remains, holding the two conductive terminals together.
Unfortunately, the process of soldering a braided wire to a conductive node involves incidentally heating the underlying conductive substrate as well as the braided wire to extreme temperatures. Overheating the material underlying the conductive substrate can stress the material creating a structural weak spot. This is particularly true when the material is sensitive to thermal exposure such as when the substrate is glass. Needless to say, structural weakening of this material, or any material for that matter, is undesirable because it increases the likelihood of a premature product failure.
The method of soldering a braid of wire to a conductive contact can also be a cumbersome process. Soldering braided wire can require three hands: a first to direct the solder iron, a second to direct the solder wire and a third to hold the braided wire in place. When only two hands are used, as is often the case, it is difficult to simultaneously control the direction of solder wire and hold the braided wire in place using only one hand. Hence, it is difficult to maneuver the solder wire to the desired area during the soldering process. In addition, a technician can miscalculate how long it takes to heat an area to be soldered. Overheating an area with a solder iron can stress the underlying material.
One aspect of""the present invention is directed towards a system and method of securing conductors. In an illustrative embodiment, a connector device is shaped to include bendable flaps for securing one or more conductors such as a conductive strip and a lead wire. The connector device can include a base having an external surface that is eventually affixed to a complementary shaped surface. A portion of the conductor can also be attached to the complementary shaped surface. Accordingly, a conductor strip and connector device can be securely fastened to the complementary shaped surface.
In one application, one or more conductors are crimped into the connector device, which is attached to a complementary surface.
The connector device can be made from a strip of flat metal and can be formed to include bendable flaps. A portion of the metal strip can form the external surface that is eventually attached to a complementary surface.
In another application, the external surface of the connector device is flat such that the external surface of the connector device and at least a portion of the conductor strip lie in a common plane for attachment to a complementary shaped surface such as a flat surface.
In yet another application, the connector device for crimping conductors includes two or more sets of bendable flaps so that multiple conductors can be crimped together. For example, a first set of bendable flaps can be used to crimp a conductor such as a lead wire to the connector device while a second set of bendable flaps can be used to crimp yet another conductor to the connector device. Accordingly, two or more conductors can be crimped to a common electrode such as the connector device itself.
Although the connector device can be made of any suitable material such as an insulating material, it is optionally electrically conductive. Thus, when the connector device is formed out of metal such as copper, the external surface of the connector device can be soldered to a complementary shaped surface. The conductor strip is also optionally soldered to the complementary surface.
Another aspect of the present invention involves shaping the connector device to include a tongue for attaching a lead wire. For example, the connector device can include a protruding extension to which a lead wire can be removably or permanently attached. The tongue can be formed or bent so that it rests above a complementary surface to which the connector device is attached.
Another aspect of the present invention involves providing a connector device having bendable flaps for securing one or more conductors such as a conductor strip when the flaps are crimped. The conductor strip can be a flat strip of metallic or conductive material. As previously discussed, the connector device can include an external surface for attachment to a complementary shaped surface. Thus, the connector device can be used to attach one or more crimped conductors to the complementary surface. Also, a portion of the conductor strip itself can be attached to a complementary shaped surface.
Generally, the bendable flaps can be bent inwards or towards each other to crimp the conductor such as a flat conductive strip to the connector device. More specifically, a connector device can be crimped around a lengthwise portion of a conductive strip to attach another conductor such as a distal end of a lead wire to the conductor strip.
The connector device can be made of electrically conductive metal, although even a non-conductive material can be used to form the connector device.
In one application, a conductor strip is positioned in a channel formed by bendable flaps and a lead wire is then crimped to the elongated conductor strip by bending the flaps inward. A portion of the flat conductor strip extending through the connector device can be formed or bent so that the flat conductive strip lies in a common plane with the external surface of the connector device.
One method of bending a portion of the flat conductive strip includes applying a force on a portion of the conductive strip extending beyond an edge of the connector device so that at least a portion of the conductive strip generally lies flat lengthwise along a surface such as a planar or curved surface. Consequently, a flat conductive strip and base of the connector device can lie in a common plane on a corresponding surface to which the entire assembly can be attached.
The conductive strip can be a braided wire with a solder core. Thus, an assembly including a connector device and braided wire lying flat on a surface can be heated to melt the solder and attach the braided wire and connector device to a corresponding complementary shaped surface.
The complementary surface to which the braid wire is attached can be a conductive layer disposed on glass or glass itself such as a surface of an automobile window. The conductor and connector assembly can also be attached directly to glass or other surface using a solder process. Accordingly, a voltage can be applied to the conductive layer through a lead wire attached to the connector device.
An elongated conductor strip crimped in the connector device is optionally a braided wire that is pre-soaked in previously heated solder. In such a case, the conductive strip and connector device can be affixed to a complementary surface by melting the solder in the braid.
Generally, the conductor strip can be flexible so that it can conform to the shape of a complementary surface to which it is eventually attached. Accordingly, it is an easier task to secure an assembly including the conductor strip to a complementary surface. Preferably, the conductor strip is substantially similar to the complementary surface to which it is secured, but an exact matching of contoured surfaces is not necessary when the conductor is more flexible. That is, the conductor can be somewhat malleable so that it can be formed for attachment to a particular surface.
Spaced masses of solder can be attached along a length of an elongated conductor strip to which the connector device is crimped. Thereafter, heat can be applied to the elongated conductor and connector device to melt the solder masses for attaching the elongated conductor to a corresponding surface.
One application of the inventive combination of materials such as a lead wire attached to a conductor is a rear window of an automobile or even glass itself. In such an application, a lead wire can be crimped to a conductor such as a braided wire via the connector device. This combination of conductive strip and connector device can then be soldered to a heater or defroster strip disposed on glass. For example, a base of the connector device and conductive strip such as braided wire can be soldered to a conductive layer disposed on a rear window of an automobile. A lead wire can be crimped by the connector device to contact the braid. The assembly can also be soldered directly to a glass window. Consequently, a voltage then can be applied to the heater strip via a connection between the lead wire crimped to the connector device, which in turn is attached to the heater strip.